Inner battles
by Aryadna
Summary: Trigger by the rant of an angry woman during his patrol, Batman reflects on true love and his own inner battles when his feelings take control. Drabble inspired by the Justice League Cartoons. BMWW. ONE SHOT


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement intended.

Author notes: Thanks for stopping by and read. This is a small drabble and my first fan fic here. I will gladly welcome all your comments and feedback. The story has not been beta read, so all the grammar and spelling mistakes are my own and I apologise in advanced for them.

* * *

**Inner Battles**

"He was the love of my life and you took him away from me. You bastard, I wish someone would take away from you the thing that you love the most and destroy it, so you suffer as much as I do now!" – She shouts at Batman, her words resounding in the night like sharp blades. Then exhausted by her emotional outburst she crumbles and begins to cry while the police took her away.

As usual, Batman didn't linger in the scene. Nevertheless, for some reason the words of the woman still echoed in his mind when he arrived at the cave. How many times have criminals have cursed him? Too many. If anything, he is curse. He has been since he was 8 years old.

As a way to brush the feeling, he started to type a report on the recent events: A despicable drug dealer with more deaths in his account that anyone care to remember has just died; in a cross fire between gangs that inadvertently were found by detective Ramirez and her partner, detective Allen, both of them handpicked by Jim Gordon. The drug lord was trying to kill detective Ramirez and Batman arrived just in time, to deflected the fatal bullet with a batarang.

The drug dealer was in fear from the Bat and made a fatal mistake, in his mad run to get away from Batman he didn't realise a shattered sharp glass was lying just a few inches from him, like a sword just waiting for its next victim, and then he impaled himself, a stupid accident. However, in the eyes of the woman who ran from her hideout to aid him, Batman was guilty of his dead. He could see how something broke beyond repair inside of her as she cradled the dead corpse in her arms, and then she replaced the sorrow for hatred, a deep hate for him.

He can understand the feeling, even the twisted love this woman had for her dead husband. God knows he has been in love and even now despite his best intentions to avoid the feeling; he is in love, dangerously in love. He cannot help but to think how often people yearn to find their one and true love, but do they really know what they are asking for? Have a definite love is not easy, and even least is you are Batman and Bruce Wayne.

As lately when he is in complete solitude, his mind plays tricks on him and drifts to her, unleashing his eternal inner struggle: he wishes to let her go and every fiber of him wants to run away from her, but his heart has a will of its own and has decided to stay, no matter how irrational or illogical. As painful as it is for him to acknowledge, this is not a mere infatuation, he will love her until his last dying breath, and there is not turning back. Because every time he sees her a painful, raw, potent and devouring feeling, that consumes all takes over him.

Mostly he has the feeling under control, but then sometimes his own unresolved desires surfaces, and he cannot help but to show how much he cares for her. These slips are more frequent now, and she appears to have taken notice, even besides his multiple efforts to hide them. A beep from his comm link, pulls him out of this inner thoughts, and then a familiar voice calls him, they need him for another mission with the Justice League.

"ETA in 5 minutes. Batman out"

His inner battle is useless, his heart will not let her go, and as soon as he realises that the devouring feeling takes over him just because _his princess is waiting for him,_ and the ghost of a smile appears in his lips.


End file.
